the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Order of Kings
"Heavy the head that wears the crown." The Kings rule by Divine Right, commanding the respect and allegiance of those they serve over. The King is the pinnacle of his people, the central figure around whom all culture and government gravitate. The wrath of the King is death, and the wise cultivate his favor. Certainly, that's the image they want to present. In reality, Kings are human, the same as the rest of us. But that doesn't mean the Order is without its virtues. Many are the war heroes, the liberators, the builders of society and redeemers of urban renewal among the Kings. Wherever the Kings walk, law and order reign supreme. Aspect of God: King of Kings AKA: The Royals. Paradigm: Man. King Degrees Facts: -Kings are Adepts blessed with a combination of physical toughness and powerful mental capabilities. The King Adept has enhanced physical strength, nothing on the level of a Champion, of course, but enough to keep their own in a brawl. Secondly, Kings can maintain a mental link with team mates during a conflict. But a King also has the powers of Command and Noble Presence. -Like Crusaders, Kings can maintain a mental image of the battlefield, watching over their troops and analyzing events as they happen. They can also maintain a mental link with their own men, issuing commands via their very thoughts. Experienced Kings also have a sixth sense for judging the popularity of a certain opinion, allowing them to foresee beforehand what will be most popular with the masses and how to use it. -Leaders should never lose their cool, Kings who let their emotions get the better of them (whether it is justified or not) are chided by older and higher ranking members of the Order. -Because of their natural penchant for leadership and social command, King Adepts gravitate towards politics, military and business careers. The Order is quite wealthy thanks to centuries of investments and power-brokering. Also, the royal families of the world and the rich, upper-class groups tend to rub elbows with Kings more often than most Adepts would think. -The Order of Kings is very formal and professional, when new members are located they often receive grants and scholarships to attend private schools, especially ones owned by the Order. There, they receive nothing but the best training, both within and without of the classroom. -Because of the stress of so much responsibility, history associates many kings with madness and dementia. Sadly, not a few members of the Order have experienced mental breakdowns due to the burden of leadership. -Kings often come to be all about the social scene: whose with who, whose in love with who, whose climbing up the social ladder (or falling down it). While knowing such things is a necessity for Kings, it is also a temptation for Kings to become more worried about their appearance and social standing that being the person who stands for what is right. -Kings are often attracted to social activism, their penchant for leadership and political activity makes them well suited to dealing with society's ills. -No one completely commands all of the Ruling Orders, but the Royal Order is clearly the flagship of those Orders who take upon themselves the reigns of leadership. The only other Ruling Order that can really stand up to the Kings in a political or cultural conflict of interests would have to be the Priest Adepts. This has already happened a number of times, which eventually gave birth to the modern policy of separation of church and state. -The Order of Kings favor the Desposyni and members of the Great Families can always find a listening ear among the Royals. -The Order of Kings is especially associated with mankind because of the Abrahamic teaching that God created man to act as administrator over the Earth. Empire of Man: The Order of Kings has taken up the cause of Man in a special and unique way. The human members of the Order have learned to jack into a gestalt presence of power that lives within all of humanity. This latent, supernatural force that is generated by the masses of mankind can be accessed by the Kings to empower themselves. The Kings, in turn, have tapped into this power to forge for themselves nothing less than a star-spanning Empire of Man. A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z References: -https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monarchy -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1137462/ -http://agentsofshield.wikia.com/wiki/Phillip_%22Phil%22_Coulson -http://ghostintheshell.wikia.com/wiki/Daisuke_Aramaki -http://ancienthistory.about.com/od/leadersaf/g/072309KingDavid.htm -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1528100/ -https://www.pinterest.com/c7r7e7a7t7o7r/order-of-kings/ -http://www.goodreads.com/series/75742-children-of-the-lion -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0349683/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0055047/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2245988/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0056907/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1837576/ -http://thedailyshow.cc.com/ -http://denmark.dk/en/society/monarchy/ -http://www.pbs.org/opb/monarchy/ -http://www.royal.gov.uk/HistoryoftheMonarchy/HistoryoftheMonarchy.aspx Category:Man Category:New World Order Category:King